


Stargazing

by Kris675



Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: Another prompt to write a little something between the reader and Leon. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	Stargazing

You stood at the very top of the Battle Tower, nose inches from the glass as you gazed down at the town below. It was dark out, nearing midnight, but the lights of the town still shone brightly, teaming with life as people celebrated beneath. This would be the first year of the Gym Challenge where Leon wasn't busy defending his title. You relished in the extra time you got to spend with him, and the quiet moments were your favorite.

Your gaze turned upwards, off into the horizon, as the glow of the city lights faded into the inky blackness of the night sky that was now dotted in hundreds of stars. As you looked upwards, you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders. You smiled at his warmth, leaning back into him as his hands traveled down your back and to your hips. He squeezed them gently before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him.

You rested your head against Leon's chest and looked up at him. He smiled down at you and placed a kiss on your forehead. You looked back out towards the horizon where the light of the busy town mingled with the calm darkness. He rested his chin on top of your head and held you tightly. You could feel his heartbeat as his chest was pressed tightly into your back.

"Thank you for bringing me up here." You said as you scanned your eyes over the busy streets below.

"It's my favorite place to go when I want some peace and quiet," Leon said as he absentmindedly started running his thumb in circles over your stomach. "I and since we're so high up, we can see everything from up here, we can see them, but they can't see us."

"Oh really now?" You said rather suggestively. Leon chuckled at your inflection, and when you wiggled your hips back into him, you knocked the breath right out of his lungs.

Leon's arms gripped you tighter, holding onto you for dear life as his hips pressed forward into you. You adored how helpless you could make him sometimes, but you weren't going to leave him wanting for too long. You glanced upwards at him as he took a look behind the two of you to make sure you were alone. You were, Leon himself confirmed that the last person in the building left hours ago, but he still worried. Though being so open and exposed like this felt... Exhilarating. You wiggled your hips again into him, feeling the growing hardness press into your ass.

"Are you really sure?" He said, his voice low and playful with you. But you heard, a tone he didn't intend to make that noticeable, a plea in his voice, almost begging for your permission. You twisted yourself slightly, making sure your ass was still firmly pressed into him and kissed him. He wasted no time in his movements, placing his hand onto your cheek to pull you closer, and slipping his tongue in between your lips. You gladly opened yourself to him, letting him ravage you in every way he knew how.

You were a little surprised, however, by how quickly Leon began to undress you. His hands found their way under your shirt, his hot fingers working their way up to your belly, pulling it up and over your breasts so he had full access to them. When his hands grabbed at your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples, you gasped and fell forward slightly. Leon caught you, keeping you embraced tight in his arms and against his chest to make sure you wouldn't fall. You threw your hands up, pressing them to the glass that surrounded the top of the Battle Tower.

"I didn't realize just how excited you would be by this idea..." You said, breathing heavily as he played with your breasts, the heat between your legs quickly becoming unbearable. Leon said nothing, and instead let one of his hands slide up your chest, your neck, to your chin. He quieted you by sliding his thumb along your lower lip, causing you to instinctively open your mouth for him. He played with your lip for a moment before letting his hand slip back down to your neck, and then he held it tightly.

You gasped slightly, and at that moment, you became putty in his hands. Leon pushed you so you bent at the waist, and your chest was pressed tight against the glass. You looked over the town of thousands of people, none of them knowing what was going on, and you were loving this. With one hand Leon struggled with the clasp on your pants, trying desperately to get them off of you. He let go of your throat and used both of his hands to finish undressing you, and when he freed your ass, he squeezed it tightly. You could feel his eyes admiring you, and you loved it. He was a man of few words, mostly actions, and you adored that about him.

Leon took his hands off of you for just a moment to free himself, and you felt his hands once again grip you. He pulled you closer until you felt the tip of him prod gently at your entrance. Your hips wiggled in desperation for him, but he held you firm. One of his arms snaked its way around your waist, and with one slow movement, Leon buried himself deep inside you, all the way to the hilt. He had to take a moment, resting his head against your shoulder, taking a deep breath. It was an amazing feeling, being stuffed full of him like this, and the way your walls clenched down around him, enjoyed it just as much.

Leon didn't dare move his hips yet, but you did feel his other hand press against your stomach. His fingers worked their way downwards, dipping in between your legs, his fingertips ghosting against your lips. You let out a breathy moan, fogging up the glass and blocking your view, but at this point, you had stopped caring. Slowly his fingers dipped in between your lips and found your clit, working slow circles around you and driving you insane. He stayed just like that, unmoving inside you, fingers working you perfectly, making you clench down onto his cock.

As soon as his hips started moving, you gasped. His fingers never stopped working, the sensations of it all starting to make you dizzy. Your knees were so weak you were sure that if Leon let you go, you would fall to the floor. In almost no time at all, he was pounding into you hard enough to make you scream. Your body betrayed you, and you felt yourself give into him all at once. The waves hit you, again and again, overpowering your senses and causing you to see white. It was so powerful your knees began trembling, and Leon had to hold onto you with both arms to keep you from crashing down. You were pressed so tight up against the glass as he fucked you, chasing his own release inside your tired, twitching hole.

It wasn't long before you could feel his thrusts become jagged and sporadic. Dropped his head into the crevis of your neck and held you tight as he came, spilling everything inside you. Neither of you moved for the longest time, enjoying the wonderful afterglow of the impromptu fuck. That was, until the position you were in started to make your back hurt quite profusely.

"Lee... I'm a little uncomfortable." You said as you tried to push yourself off the glass. Leon realized what was going on and quickly picked himself off of you. After straightening up and tucking himself back into his pants, his hands were back on you, helping you get dressed again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, partly worried about your back, mostly about how you felt.

"That was... oddly nice..." You turned to face him and leaned your body into his chest, your knees still feeling weak. "Guess we learned something about ourselves today, huh?" Leon laughed and leaned down to kiss you gently on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join me on tumblr if you enjoy my stuff.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


End file.
